


[Podfic] The Long Dark Night That Follows

by dapatty



Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Clint decides it's time to leave the Avengers. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell the Avengers that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Dark Night That Follows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Dark Night That Follows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344082) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/The%20Long%20Dark%20Night%20That%20Follows.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:10
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/The%20Long%20Dark%20Night%20That%20Follows.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 00:36:10

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for the lovely ParakaPodfic for the #itpe who is wonderful beyond all measure and always there when I need to vent. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
